


Troubles by Erin Quinn

by GlitterNyappyGacktRose



Series: Poems by The Derry Girls (And Jenny Joyce) [6]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Northern Ireland, Northern Ireland Troubles, Personal Troubles, The Troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterNyappyGacktRose/pseuds/GlitterNyappyGacktRose
Summary: Erin feels that her poem is unique and edgy. She compares the Troubles to her own personal struggles.
Series: Poems by The Derry Girls (And Jenny Joyce) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788214
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Troubles by Erin Quinn

The bullets fired on the streets

As I lie in my bed

Are nothing to the bullets

Being fired in my head.

Shouts from the streets:

“No Surrender!” “Up the Ra!”

And shouts from downstairs:

“Do your homework!” from me ma.

The sounds of gunfire,

I can hear it from my room.

Me ma’s pretty pissed now,

She’s brought the wooden spoon!

When will this end?

When the streets turn to rubble?

My heart drowns in conflict

Surrounded by troubles.


End file.
